Voice Actors
Voice Actors are people voicing the characters of IPlay: Summer Jam List of Voice Actors Original Clips * Vincent Martella * Alyson Stoner * Tara Strong * Yuri Lowenthal * Peter Capaldi * GK Bowes * Bryce Dallas Howard * Chris Pratt * Colleen Villard * Ariel Winter * Susanne Blakeslee * Elizabeth Banks * Jodi Benson * Willa Holland * Peggy O'Hara * Craig Charles * Emily Blunt * Luci Christian * Deedee Magno-Hall * Kiefer Sutherland * Charlie Adler * James C. Mathis III * Mark Hamill * Jesse McCartney * Linda Larkin * Estelle * Bette Midler * Judi Dench * Tim Curry * Hank Azaria * Christopher Lloyd * J.K. Simmons * Haley Joel Osment * Kyle Harbert * Will Ferrell * Steve Blum * Liam O'Brien * Roger Craig Smith * Dave Wittenberg * Vin Diesel * Kate Higgins * Hayley Atwell * Vic Mignogna * Hugo Weaving * Sarah Silverman * Kether Donohue * Britt McKilip * Rebecca Shoichet * Wesley Singerman * Nate Torrence * Miley Cyrus * Julie Nathanson * Emma Watson * Keegan Connor Tracy * Dan Payne * Stephanue Bennet * Russi Taylor * Tony Anselmo * Tress McNeille * Bill Farmer * Jason Marsden * Jim Cummings * Jonathan Freeman * Steve Matchett * Dave Burns * Stephen Merchant * Ellen McLain * Cathy Cavadini * Scott Weinger * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Catherine Taber * Sebastian Arcelus * Dan Povenmire * Sarah Nicole Robles * Ruth Donnell * Kirk Thorton * Wally Wingert * Terry McGovern * Owen Wilson * Robby Benson * Khary Payton * Cindy Robinson * Hyden Walch * Brian Blessed * Bob Joles * Craig Ferguson * Adrian Pasdar * Fred Tatasciore * Nolan North * John Armstrong * Laura Bailey * Travis Oates * Michael-Leon Wooley * Zachary Levi * David Ogden Otiers * Billy Zane * Troy Baker * Matthew Mercer * Cheech Marin * Tate Donovan * Josh Keaton * Max Kellerman * Michael J. Fox * Debi Derryberry * Jeremy Shada * Cathy Weseluck * Larry the Cable Guy * James Woods * Cam Clarke * Zach Braff * Jared Butler * James Arnold Taylor * Daniel Radcliffe * Harriet Owen * Rowan Blanchard * Sabrina Carpenter * Orlando Brown * Kelly Osborn * Corey Burton * Sharlto Copley * Phil Snyder * Crispin Freeman * Joel McCrary * John Goodman * Billy Crystal * Richard White * Ming-Na Wen * Nicole Sullivan * Bill Murray * Christopher Walken * Scarlett Jonahsson * Idris Elba * Rob Paulsen * Wilmer Valderrama * Carlos Alazraqui * J.P. Manoux * Brian George * Paul Kiedel * Eric Bauza * Tom Kane * Alan Tudyk * Paul St. Peter * Tom Hanks * Stephen Stanton * Joan Cusack * Robert Constanzo * Jim Meskimen * Ross Thomas * Michael Caine * John DiMaggio * Alex Hirsch * Erin Cottrell * Mandy Moore * Josh Gad * Kirsten Bell * Idina Menzel * Jonathan Groff * Santino Montana * Anika Noni Rose * Bruno Campos * B.D. Wong * Steve Anderson * Malcolm McDowell * Joaquin Phoenix * Mona Marshall * Emily Mortimer * Ashley Eckstein * Harvey Fierstein * Gedde Watanabe * Jerry Tondo * Keith David * Terrence C. Carson * Gregg Berger * Bonnie Hunt * Andrew Stanton * Auli'i Cravalho * April Winchell * Robin Atkin Downes * Whoopi Goldberg * Jay Leno * Paul Rigg * Ben Burtt * Wendie Malick * Sam Witwer * Tom Kenny * Kevin Schon * Ernie Sabella * Audrey Wasilewswki * Jay Baruchel * Clancy Brown * Amy Gross * Jennifer Tilly * Max Burkholder * Jason Alexander * Charles Kimbourgh * Patricia Lentz * Olivia D'Abo * Adam Ryen * Hilary Duff * Jason Bateman * Jennifer Goodwin * Jenny Slate * Kelsey Grammer * Candi Milo * Don Novello * Ken Page * Thomas Brodie-Sangster * Dee Bradley Baker * Hayden Panettiere * Kevin McDonald * Cree Summer * David Kaufman * Jessica DiCicco * Chris Sanders * Daveigh Chase * Mark Moseley * Will Ryan * Samuel West * Angela Lansbury * Kath Soucie * Anthony Daniels * Craig T. Nelson * Holly Hunter * Patrick Warburton * Kelly Stables * Kittie * Christel Khalil * Liza Del Mundo * Jim Carrey * Sarah Vowell * D.B. Sweeney * Raymond Ochoa * Nika Futterman * Fred Stoller * Rosalyn Landor * Vanessa Marshall * Tia Carrere * Susan Egan * Michael Gough * Hayden Rolence * Hilary Shepard Turner * Kevin Michael Richardson * Parker Goris * John Turturro * Mae Whitman * Christy Carlson Romano * Will Friedle * Katherine von Till * Nick Carson * Randy Quaid * Jennifer Hale * Elle Fanning * Josh Robert Thompson * Jeff Bennett * Nancy Cartwright * Gibbert Gottfried * Bruce Boxleitner * Sara Ramirez * Olivia Munn * Fiona Bishop * Cullen McCarthy * Phil Morris * Jacqueline Obradors * Ashley Tisdale * Olivia Olson * Jaleel White * Amy Adams * Michael Keaton * Jake T. Austin * Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Brian Murray * Tony Goldwyn * Irene Bedard * Travis Willingham * Ari Rubin * Grey DeLisle * Wendee Lee * Matt Lanter * Phil LaMarr * David Hyde Pierce * Jess Hernell * Mike Pollock * Andrew Lawrence * Kathleen Turner * Chris Sarandon * Dante Basco * Karen Stassman * Eden Sher * Adam McArthur * Maurice LaMarche * Angelina Jolie * Glenn Close * Frank Welker * Sam Riley * Aimee Carrero * Markets Herington * Alisha Wainwright * Bill Baretta * David Goelz * David Rudman * Drake Bell * Eric Jacobson * Jim Kroupa * Matt Vogel * Peter Linz * Steven Whitmire * Will Sasso * Jason Ritter * Kristen Schaal * Rowan Atkinson * Richard Petty * Maria Darling * David Gallagher * Jason Dohring * Quinton Flynn * Coleen Clinkenbeard * Ashley Johnson * Kate Micucci * Lacey Chabert * Vyvan Pham * Keith Ferguson * Stephanie Sheh * Johnny Yong Bosch * Carolyn Lawrence * Selena Gomez * Ali Hillis * Rick Gomez * Michelle Ruff * Steve Burton * Tyler Merna * Darcy Rose Byrnes * Ashleigh Ball * Andrea Libman * Tabitha St. Germain * Alyson Stoner * Christina Vee * Mindy Cohn * Melissa McCarthy * Sandy Fox * Michel Musso * Kelly Hu * Jeremy Clarkson * James May * Richard Hammond * Darrel Waltrip * Bob Costas * Danny Mastrogiorgio * Sonny Strait * Thomas Middleditch * Young Maylay * Greg Cipes * Natalie Lander * Erica Mendez * Paul Bettany * Martin Freeman * Benedict Cumberbatch Archive Recording W.I.P. Trivia * Real-life people (such as Steven Spielberg and Shaquille O'Neal) will have voice their likeness. * Third-Party voice actors reprise the voice for their respective character. Category:IPlay. Summer Jam Category:Lists